Can't Stop Time
by AbsintheKisses
Summary: A Sesshomaru and Rin one-shot without a picture perfect end.


Originally wrote in June of 2004, yeah been a while! That being said I wanted to go back and uh... TRY and make sense of the original piece of writing, not much change in the actual spoofy lil writing though, just some structure change!

Author Note: I do not own any of these characters. I do love Rin she is one of my favorite  
characters from Inuyasha actually and even with that in mind I've realized that as much as I love  
fanfics with happily ever after's, there are barely any Rin/Sesshomaru fanfics with a sad ending  
or at least not that I have found, well not that there are many Rin/Sesshomaru fanfics to begin  
with. But since I'm not good at writing complete fanfics, been trying to brake that, or long ones  
I'm starting about 50 years later which is actually really old for a human in that time period I  
think, that and she also probably lived a very sheltered life with Sesshomaru. I'm not good with  
ages. Hope you enjoy!

50 years later.  
"Rin...my sweet and gentle Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered. The taiyoukai's appearance hadn't  
seemed to change at all even as the years flew past for the human girl. Sesshomaru looked down at the fragile form of his kindred lying asleep in their large bed. She looked so peaceful...and tired... and old. He had watched the energetic little human girl grow into a beautiful and still very energetic small woman. Sesshomaru had fallen in love with the minx and no matter how much he scolded himself he couldn't resist the innocent human. He had taken her as his mate and gotten over some of his coldness towards others, Rin had easily destroyed his emotional barriers towards her, even as a child. But his little human didn't appear to have much time left. She was leaving him, a part of him wished to scold her for going back on a past promise to stay with him forever, but she was only a child when those words passed her lips. But still they were spoken!

Looking down upon Rin he thought of their children who would grow up to be strong and powerful and respected... and hopefully happy. Happy and full of energy like their mother. Smiling Sesshomaru thought of how Rin had used to act around them. He could always find her  
in the middle of some game that left them all breathless and exhausted. Or on another long walk in the gardens. Always so alive, natures life paled beside hers.

A small look of sadness crossed Sesshomaru's eyes for a fleeting moment as he also remembered stuff closer to her present state. Always tired, bowing out of the exhausting games their children seemed to love so much, choosing to just sit and watch them at their play from the sidelines. Rather unlike the vibrant creature that broke through his barrier. Sesshomaru had also noted as time passed she took them on less and less long walks around the gardens and just sat in the shade of a cherry tree or somewhere else relaxing and talked with them, getting brought small presents from their daughters like a crown of flowers much like she used to make for him while their sons picked a flower for her every now and then. He had at first frowned at the male children's actions until he saw the joy on her face.

Rin now retired earlier and slept later then she used to. Sesshomaru realized he talked to her more now then he had in a span of the first decade of his knowing her. She seemed to take great pleaser in those talks with her dear lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at her face, that unlike his had changed with time, he saw the deep wrinkles and thinned out pale skin that clung to her. Rin's hair now a chalky grey framed her face replacing her raven locks of youth. Even in sleep Rin looked exhausted, Sesshomaru realized and couldn't help the slight stabbing feeling he felt in his heart, his Rin looked like she was always in pain now. Sesshomaru looked down and his eyes lost focus as he thought, he could feel her life force leaving her every minute that went by, he swore it!

Sesshomaru looked up when Rin gently laced her small time worn and wrinkled fingers through his larger and still quite young looking ones. Sesshomaru tightened his hold only slightly as he looked back up into her face. Sesshomaru was met by gentle dark brown eyes ever gentle, they never changed. Even in childhood her eyes had been filled with such endless kindness and they where filled with even more now if even possible. But sadly one of the things Sesshomaru loved so much about her eyes was fading, that spark that meant wonderful chaos would burst from her, his Rin truly was dying. "Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned when she started to close her eyes. "Oyasumi nasai." Sesshomaru whispered it would appear she still needed sleep. Rin turned her head towards him and cracked her eyes open only slightly this time, the brown orbs not having focus as she whispered, "ja ne...sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru shook his head and held her hand more firmly seeing the sadness that appeared to be in Rin's unfocused eyes.

Rin softly started to hum as her eyes started to droop again as she began to sing softly. Rin's song got softer and weaker every line that went by.

"In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a Dream.  
Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.  
I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin whimpered the last line softly as her eyes closed and her breathing stopped her hold on Sesshomaru's hand loosened but his tightened as a single tear drop fell to be fallowed by many, more as the demon lord openly mourned the death of his beloved mate. Not caring who saw his grief, cursing the swords at his side not even Tenseiga could save her he learned that a long time ago. For you can not turn back time.


End file.
